Solid State Disk (SSD) devices generally demonstrate advantages over Hard Disk Drives (HDD) because they are based on a semiconductor memory technology rather than on rotating mechanical media as in HDDs. SSDs generally exhibit lower latencies and faster response times. These characteristics offer higher throughput, especially for enterprise workloads such as data analytics that are Input/Output (I/O) intensive.